080514MaenamRilset
allegedChl0rofiend AC began pestering aestheticChitin AC at 19:29 -- 07:29 AC: ((Sorry, I had not added Maenam to my new pesterchum list yet.)) 07:30 AC: ((tis cool)) 07:30 AC: (( i know when I'm not love *sniffle*)) 07:31 AC: ((Ah, don't cry! Rilset will skin a couple of Doirs for you to make outfits out of! That should cheer you up, right?)) 07:31 AC: ((s..sure)) 07:34 AC: RilSet StandS in the middle of a corridor, carefully turning a Potted Plant. "ThiS Should helP brighten thiS Place uP," he mutterS to himSelf, Pulling a hand away juSt before fangS cloSe uPon it. 07:35 AC: Maenam is currently wandering the halls, her expression a bit brighter than it has been since arriving on the ark. She spots Rilset, giving him a warm and friendly wave. "Hey Rilly!" 07:39 AC: RilSet lookS uP, Pulling hiS head away juSt before a vine enSnareS it. “Good evening.” He nodS reSPectfully, riSing to hiS feet. “My condolenceS uPon the diSSolvement of your red relationShiP. It iS a great Pity.” 07:40 AC: And suddenly Maenam's warm smile is gone. Wow, that was fast. "Y..yeah..thanks Rilly..." 07:44 AC: “I admit, I SPeak out of more than juSt SymPathy over your romantic Plight. Though I am truly Sorry about that aS well.” RilSet decaPlogeS a few PieceS of Doir-meat, toSSing them to the Plant aS he SPeakS. “It SeemS you ex-mateSPrite haS taken iSSue with my PartnerShiP with Scarlet, and wiSheS to face me in Some Sort of ridiculouS duel.” 07:46 AC: She tilts her head a bit at this, "Uh... really?" she asks, folding her arms in contimplation. "Um...I guess he did say he was going to like, find Scarlet and junk. I'm sorry Rilly, I didn't know he would like... challenge your anything." She gasps a bit, "Did he slap you with a glove? Did he demand satisfacation!?" She puts her hands over he mouth. "OH MY GLUB, IS IT PISTOLS AT DAWN!? IS T 07:46 AC: HERE EVEN DAWN IN SPACE!?" 07:52 AC: RilSet ShutS hiS eyeS for a moment, Pained by the Sudden Shouting. “No, he did not hit me with a glove,” he SayS, Somewhat irritated. “AS far aS I know, a Sword iS hiS weaPon of choice. Nor did he demand that I coPulate with him, for which I am thankful. And he did not SPecify what Sort of weaPonS we would be uSing. I hoPe to uSe kniveS.” 07:55 AC: Maenam calms down a small bit, hurrying up next to Rilset, careful enough to not nudge his plant. She's not a monster, after all. "Oh oh ohhhhhhhhh its like, just like one of my old books!" she begins digging through her purse, "Okay okay, if you're like, gonna do this like a proper gentlemanne, you've TOTES got to look the part let's see...." 07:58 AC: RilSet frownS. “I waS unaware there waS Some Sort of dreSS code for theSe eventS. Am I required to wear armor, or Something of that nature?” 08:02 AC: Maenam produces a suit. "Noooo, you gotta look like a gentletroll and junk!" She hands the suit to Rilset. It is a plaid-print and is probably visible from space. "It's like, tooootes about looking cool and junk! oh and uh... honor and junk, but looking cool comes first duh. 08:05 AC: RilSet takeS the Suit gingerly, turning hiS body a little to Shield the Plant from it. “I See. Well, I SuPPoSe you would know more of theSe matterS than I would,” he SayS with Some reluctance. “Should I try it on then?” 08:05 AC: Maenam grins and nods eagrly. "toooooootes!" 08:12 AC: He SighS a little, before Pulling off hiS ragged Shirt. “Why one would have to dreSS in finery juSt before they are SPlattered by blood and gore iS beyond me,” he mutterS grumPily, toSSing it aSide before SliPPing off hiS PantS. “The wayS of high Society will forever be a myStery to me.” After a few momentS of fumbling, RilSet manageS to get on the Suit, though by now it iS rumPled badly. The butt 08:12 AC: onS are off by at leaSt two. “Do I PaSS muSter?” he aSkS, armS croSSed in front of hiS cheSt. 08:19 AC: Maenam takes a moment to adjust the buttons on his suit properly and straighten it out a bit, making him appear a bit more presentable. Or at least as presentable as someone with that monstrosity on can look. "Muuuuch better! Oh yeah, there's also a bunch of stuff about blood-letting and like power rituals and junk, but uhhh... I think that's just Troll English stuff, I think you're fine." 08:25 AC: “Very well. Thank you, Maenam,” he SayS, though he doeS not Sound terribly Sincere. “I don’t SuPPoSe you can think of any way of actually helPing me to win the duel, can you? Your ex-mateSPrite iS a Powerful foe. Can you think of any weakneSS he revealed to you that I might exPloit?” 08:27 AC: "Um.. well, he likes the mail. Aaaaaand he really likes it when you do this like, thing with your..." she trails off. 08:28 AC: “YeS?” RilSet aSkS exPectantly. “With your what?” 08:29 AC: Maenam blinks a few times and blushes, "Uh..nevermind, let's just clam up about that forever." 08:29 AC: "UH... just... maybe talk to Scarlet? She's like... seen him fight and junk before." 08:33 AC: “She would be the exPert,” RilSet muSeS. “I waS SimPly hoPing you might have additional inSight.” He ShrugS, the movement imPeded a bit by the Suit. “No harm in aSking, anywayS.” He PauSeS a bit. “I feel I Should warn you in order that your hoPeS might not be raiSed.” 08:36 AC: Maenam sighs. "I just want him to be happy Rilly. That's all. If it isn't like, with me... than thats totes okray..." 08:37 AC: "Just like.. be careful alright? I don't want to like... lose another friend." 08:38 AC: "Fear not. Scarlet haS aSked me that if I Should win the duel, I am to let the Herald live. She iS Still fond of him, to an extent, and there are few of her kind left.” He toSSeS the laSt bit of meat to the Plant. 08:39 AC: "If he iS to die, it will not be at my hand, I aSSure you. He iS Perfectly Safe." 08:39 AC: Maenam nods. "yeah...last of his kind..right..." she says a bit distantly. "Um.. thanks Rilly. I think I'm going to go back to the fabric pile for a bit..." 08:41 AC: RilSet inclineS hiS head. "Farewell then," he SayS, decaPltoging a watering can. "And thank you for the outfit." 08:42 AC: "No probs Rilly," she says as she heads back to her room. -- aestheticChitin AC ceased pestering allegedChl0rofiend AC at 20:43 --